


Beating Around the Bush

by Mrssakurahatake



Series: Occupational Porn Plots: A Study [4]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Big Dick Yamato, Dirty Talk, F/M, Oral Sex, Rare Pairings, Smut, Ten Days of Tenzo, Tenzo's Tree and Lawn Service, Vaginal Sex, bdy, occupational porn, tumblr event, wing woman shizune
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:15:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25816408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mrssakurahatake/pseuds/Mrssakurahatake
Summary: Kurenai has been watching her gardener closely, and after he gets a closer look at her things take an unexpected turn.
Relationships: Yamato | Tenzou/Yuuhi Kurenai
Series: Occupational Porn Plots: A Study [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1741768
Comments: 16
Kudos: 26





	Beating Around the Bush

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Moonlady9 for being an amazing listener and beta!!!   
> For the Tumblr Event 10 days of Tenzo

Kurenai loved Friday afternoons. Sitting on the porch surrounded by the smell of freshly mown grass was the most relaxing part of her week. It didn't hurt that the landscaper was easy on the eyes. More than easy on the eyes, he was down right mouthwatering.

She was washing dishes peacefully when she heard the hum of the riding lawn mower rumble to life. If that wasn't a sign it was time to take a break, she didn't know what was. Tossing her towel onto the counter, she picked up the two glasses of lemonade that just  _ happened  _ to be waiting sitting on the counter, and headed out onto the porch to read her book. Or pretend to read her book, but who was judging.

But the fates were not kind to her today. Judgement reared it ugly head in the form of her long time friend Shiuzne. She pulled her sensible sedan into the driveway, then turned it off. That was all normal enough, what Kurenai had NOT expected was for Shizune to stop in the middle of her yard and have a conversation with her eye candy—gardener. The word Kurenai was looking for was gardener.

Kurenai wasn't jealous, after all what right did she have to be jealous? Still, she couldn't help but notice how familiar they seemed. The hug was a little too long and close for casual friends, and she would know Shizune's  _ I'm not trying to flirt this is just how I laugh _ laugh anywhere. With no better option, she kept her face hidden behind her book.

It didn't take long for the weed eater to start humming again.

Shizune wordlessly climbed the steps and sat in the white wicker chair next to Kurenai's. " War and Peace ? No one is going to believe you're actually reading that.

Kurenai set the book down without bothering to mark the page and leveled her friend with her best  _ I hate you so much right now _ glare. "It's a classic."

"That’s just proof no one reads it." Shizune sassed, picking up the untouched glass on the small table between them.

Kurenai wanted to tell her friend that wasn't for her, but she knew Shizune already knew that. She wasn't taking the bait. "Do you use Tenzo's Tree and Lawn Service too?'

"Nope."

The one word answer made it clear, Shizune knew exactly why she was asking. And she was going to make her say it. "Oh, so how do you know Yamato?

The knowing smirk that answered her was almost proud. "Tender," Shizune finally answered, before finally taking a sip of her drink.

"Aren't you a little old for Tender?"

"You're never too old for orgasms Kurenai." After a moment of heavy silence she continued. "You do know he's into you."

"Really? No, not a good idea."

Shizune turned in her chair and locked eyes with her friend. "Why isn't it? It's been two years, Kurenai. You are allowed to have a little fun. You're a widow, not dead."

She didn't answer. She was too lost in her own thoughts to respond anyway. Maybe Shizune was right. It had actually been a little over two years. Yes, she missed her husband dearly, but she still had a life to live. 

Shizune brought her back with one more thought, "You should go for it, he's got the biggest dick I've ever seen."

Kurenai blinked owlishly as the words set it. "How big?" Even she couldn't believe she said it.

"Big," Shizune said in a heavy tone that filled the air between them. Then both women turned back to the view of the yard, or that's what they told themselves.

After a few quiet minutes Shizune sat her empty glass back onto the table and stood up. Kurenai stood as well to hug her friend goodbye. 

"Just promise me you'll think about it," Shizune said before releasing her. "It doesn't have to be Yamato, but think about it."

"I will. Now get out of here before you make me cry."

"Okay, I'll call you tomorrow."

Kurenai leaned against the post at the top of the stairs as Shizune waved goodbye to Yamato and backed the sedan onto the street.

Kurenai couldn't say where the rest of the afternoon went. Her thoughts seemed to revolve from, jump him, to big dick, to guilt, and then back to jump him. All too soon he was loading his equipment back into the trailer and getting ready to leave. She bid him goodbye and went back inside with far more regret than she would have anticipated.

The burning need in her belly could not be ignored and she went straight to her bedroom. 

Yamato was just putting his truck in gear when his phone buzzed. He pulled it out and clicked the notification

Shizune:  _ Go for it _

He crossed his arms over the steering wheel and laid his head on them. Was he really that obvious? 

His eyes popped back open with one annoying thought: hedge clippers. He'd left them in the back yard.

He crept back quietly, not wanting to disturb Kurenai anymore than he already had today. He found the over sized shears exactly where he'd left them at the back gate then turned around to return to his truck. Instead he found himself frozen, and his body didn't seem to have any intentions of moving.

Through the glass patio doors he had an uninterrupted view of Kurenai's bedroom. That, in itself, wasn't what had stopped Yamato in his tracks. The beautiful woman standing with her back to him held that honor. She’d shed her summer dressing leaving her in a jet black bra and panties set, even darker than her hair. She was watching herself in the mirror as her hands skated over her body, caressing and teasing from her belly to her breast before creeping down, down, down, and under the elastic band.

He knew this was wrong. He knew he should leave. Now. Before things were out of control. But it was too late for that. Kurenai had opened her eyes, and it was clear by the way she had frozen she saw him reflected in the mirror.

Yamato wanted to walk up to her and offer his assistance, and he wanted to run away. Somehow trying to do both at once left him standing there, with the hedge clippers in his hand and a hard on straining against his jeans. The panic and adrenaline seemed to short out all logical thought and he hadn't even noticed Kurenai turn around, or crossing her bedroom. He didn't really register anything until she pushed the patio doors open, and said, "I was just thinking about you."

Thinking... about him? Did that mean? Well what else could it mean? Yamato's feet finally remembered how to move and in just three steps he crossed the yard, dropping the hedge clippers along the way, and standing only inches from her.

"Really? Do you want to tell me what you were thinking?"

Her crimson eyes were dancing with mischief as she reached out and took his hand. "I'd rather show you," she teased before pulling him inside.

Yamato stepped into the room and the door shut behind him. Ten minutes ago he would have never imagined this could happen. Okay maybe imagine it, but never thought it was a possibility. The confident woman from a moment ago seemed to be gone; he watched as she chewed her lower lip nervously. It wasn't regret Yamato saw in her eyes, they were still full of desire; it was more shyness. He would never have expected that a moment ago when she had invited him in.

He would just have to make sure she was comfortable. Taking both of her hands in his he pulled her close. He held her gaze and her hands as he said, "It's okay Kurenai, you can relax with me. We won't do anything you don't want to."

Kurenai's hands squeezed his in reply before tilting her head and placing a gentle kiss on the corner of his mouth.

He smiled down at her warmly before slanting his mouth over hers. Kurenai followed his lead and relaxed into his touch. She released his hands, and her fingers fisted into the soft material of his t-shirt. She reveled in the feeling of his lean muscles as his hands tangled in her hair, tilting her head. His tongue grazed her bottom lip and Kurenai granted him entrance, losing herself more with his every touch.

She hadn't even noticed she was pulling his shirt up until he pulled back enough to let her pull it over his head and toss it to the floor. Kurenai didn't have a moment to enjoy the view before Yamato's lips were working the sensitive spot behind her ear and her eyes flutter closed. Beyond all speech, she could only moan her approval.

His calloused fingertips seemed to be everywhere, skating across her skin and leaving everything they touched begging for more.

_ "He's got the biggest dick I've ever seen."  _ Shizune's words echoed in the back of her mind as Kurenai reached to palm the bulge in his jeans. Even with the layers of fabric she knew her friend had not been exaggerating. This time it was her making him moan and she loved it.

His hands settled firmly on her ass and lifted her up, without thinking she wrapped her legs around his waist. He captured her lips again as he walked them to the bed, unfastening her bra along the way.

Yamato eased her onto the bed, then pulled her bra off. "Beautiful," he murmured. Kurenai watched as he sank down to one knee and nimble fingers began tugging the laces of his work boots. All the time, his eyes never left her. His hungry gaze filled her with a sense of power, she had done this to him. Her own fingers cupped her breast and began to tweak the already hard buds.

"Fuck," Yamato mumbled as he switched knees to remove the other boot. Finally he stood up, shoes, and pants discarded, cock straining against his gray boxer briefs and a gold wrapped condom in his hand.

Kurenai momentarily scolded herself as he sat in on her nightstand for becoming too enraptured in the moment that she had completely forgotten protection. Thankfully her partner was more prepared than she was, she reached up to pull him closer as he settled himself between her parted legs.

She didn't really know what she had expected in that moment, but the way he cupped her face and held her gaze, took her completely by surprise. "Kurenai, are you sure?"

She smiled back at him and nodded.

Yamato leaned down and kissed her, much softer than before, but she could still taste his desire. "If you want me to stop-"

"—Yamato," she interpreted. "I want you to fuck me."

The smile that answered her was positively wicked and it only served to fuel her desire. "Did you like watching me touch myself?" She asked.

"Yes, what were you imagining I was doing to you?" He asked just before wrapping his lips around her nipple.

"Tasting me...Eating me." She said, somehow it was both a plea and a command.

"I think we can make that happen."

He slowly pulled her panties down her legs, backing away and leaving warm wet kissing in his wake. When he was kneeling on the floor he wrapped a hand around her ankle and pulled her toward him.

But he didn't taste her, not where she wanted him to. Instead, he licked and sucked her thighs in a way that had her squirming for more and was sure to leave marks.

"Please!" She cried.

He gave her a smirk before finally relenting. His breath ghosted over the sensitive flesh for just a moment before his tongue finally found it's way between her folds, licking and teasing her entrance. Kurenai sank back into the comforter as her fingers entwined in his soft hairs. She tried to guide him higher, where she needed him, but he didn't obey. His tongue worked in and out until she was writhing and panting, the building pressure in her belly burning white hot. It wasn't until she was panting and shaking that he replaced his tongue with two fingers working them against her slick walls. Then his lips wrapped around her clit. That was all it took.

Kurenai arched off the bed as she cried out broken curses. Yamato added a third finger and slowly pumped in and out of her as she rode out the waves of her orgasm.

When her eyes finally fluttered open, he was grinning at her proudly, the remains of her pleasure still glistening on his chin.

He licked his lips before wiping the back of his hand over his face. He stood up and dropped his boxers to the floor. One hand wrapped around his straining cock stroking himself slowly as the other retrieved the golden cellophane and lifted it to his teeth. He rolled the latex over himself almost lazily.

"So what happened next?" he teased.

"You fucked me."

"How?" he asked as he eased her further up the mattress and crawled between her legs.

"Hard...Fast," she panted, wrapping her arms around his neck to pull him closer. "From behind."

She just saw the upturn of his lips before he captured hers again. There was no build up this time. His tongue swept over and into her mouth, coaxing her entire body. Her toes curled as her nails scratched lightly along his back. Her own sweet muskiness still lingered even after the need for air finally pulled him away

"We can do that too, but I think we should start off slow." He aligned herself with her entrance then added, "And I want to see you the first time you come around my cock." Then he slowly pushed in.

Kurenai's eyes went wide at the sensation of being stretched and she let out a desperate gasp. Yamato stilled his movements until she was able to catch her breath, biting his bottom lip in restraint. She nodded and he pushed in a little farther, and then a little a little farther.

"Almost there. You're taking my cock so good." With a final push he was seated inside her.

Kurenai had never felt so full, not even her wildest toys could compare.

Once she felt her body start to relax a bit she rolled her hips. Yamato let her work herself against him until she was moaning, then he started to move with her. Slowly at first, but as she started to adjust so did his rhythm until they were both panting.

He lifted her legs onto his shoulders. Taking advantage of the new angle he rubbed his thumb in slow circles around her clit. "That's it. Come for me."

It was an order she couldn't ignore. Everything inside her was dancing on the edge then his strained words pushed her over and she let the waves of euphoria wash over her. Yamato's praise was the only thing she could hear. "Look at you. Coming so hard on my cock. Fucking beautiful. Such a good girl, taking me big dick."

He didn't give her anytime to recover before flipping her over.

Kurenai reacted more on instinct than conscience thought as she landed on her arms and knees, ass high in the air.

Yamato's palms grazed over the firm globes of her ass appreciatively, but it wasn't what Kurenai craved. She looked back over her shoulder with dark hooded eyes. "Harder."

He held her gaze and brought his hand down. The sounds of the contact and her gasp filled the room around them.

"Again!"

His hand came down on the other cheek, leaving her ass glowing red. His dick easily slid between her folds bumping her clit. "You take my cock so good. Do you still want it hard?

"Yes!" She panted. "Fuck me hard!"

He leaned forward over her back until he was right next to her ear. "Such a good girl. Can you come for me one more time?" he asked before nibbling on her ear.

"Yes, please. Please! Make me come again!"

He placed a kiss to her neck before sitting back on his knee. "You might want to hold on."

That was all the warning she had before letting out a desperate gasp at being so full. The pace he set was almost overwhelming.

Kurenai gripped at the bedding below her, needing something. Anything to keep her grounded. She was sure Yamato's fingers were digging bruises into her hips, and she loved every minute of it. He quickly found the spot deep inside her that made her cry out for more and was ruthlessly targeting it, over and over.

Every nerve in her body tingled in anticipation. All she could do was beg for more. Incoherent pleas between gasp and sobs. She was sure Yamato was still talking to her, his dirty words were lost to the blood rushing in her ears. It was as if she was focused on nothing and everything at once. The smell of sweat and lust, her own musk still lingering on her tongue, Yamato's own grunts signaling he too was barely hanging on

Then it happened. Every odor, every squeak gone, and in its place nothing but blinding white pleasure that engulfed her mind, body and soul.

When the room returned to normal she found herself lying on her side facing her new lover. Her hands were skimming over his sweat slick skin. 

“Hi,” he smiled at her.

“Hey.” she mumbled back, surprised at how hoarse her voice was. Maybe she had screamed more than she thought. “So, now what?”

“Well,” Yamato began, pulling her closer. “That’s entirely up to you. But I suggest a nap.”

Kurenai giggled slightly at that. “A nap sounds nice.”

“And then maybe, dinner?” he asked hopefully.

“Mmm,” she yawned. “Dinner sounds nice, too.” 

**Author's Note:**

> I always hate that Kurenai doesn't get a chance to move on after loosing Asuma so I've been wanting to write something for her for a while now. 
> 
> Follow me on Tumblr https://mrssakurahatake.tumblr.com/


End file.
